Better Than Romeo and Juliet
by iloveromance
Summary: When Niles and Daphne spend a magical night at the opera, they can't ignore the magic that lingers long after the show is over. Sequel to Kristen 3's "Daphne's' First Opera"
1. Chapter 1

Daphne could hardly believe that this moment was really happening. It felt more like a scene right out of one of her favorite romance novels.

But when she drew back and stared into Niles' eyes after yet another kiss, there was no denying that this moment was real.

"We should probably go." Daphne said, hating the thought of this magical evening coming to an end.

Niles sighed; his expression telling her that he felt the same way as she.

"You're right." He said after a brief silence. "Dad will be furious if I bring you home late."

Daphne laughed at the seriousness on Niles' face and she pulled him into a hug.

"Oh Niles... Your sense of humor always brings a smile to me face!"

"Oh..." He said, looking as though he wasn't sure what he'd said to make her laugh.

She laughed once more. "Your father was only jokin' about what he said! Imagine, a grown woman like meself, havin' a curfew!"

"Right..." Niles replied with a nervous chuckle. "Preposterous!"

"But I am grateful for one thing." Daphne said.

"W-what's that?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him once more. When she drew back, she could tell that he was more than a little nervous.

"Thank you, Niles."

He swallowed hard when she reached out and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Daphne, having you accompany me tonight was my pleasure, so you don't have to-."

"I meant thank you for takin' such good care of me tonight. I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to me. I feel the same way about you."

"I would die before I'd ever let anyone or anything hurt you, Daphne."

Immediately her eyes filled with tears, blurring his handsome face. "Oh Niles... That's the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said to me."

"Well, it's the truth. I love you, Daphne."

The sentiment caught her off-guard and suddenly she wasn't sure how to respond. The reply that she knew he wanted to hear lingered on her lips, but she couldn't bring herself to say them.

In the course of one magical evening their relationship had changed dramatically, and what she felt for Niles was still so new to her.

But when she looked into his eyes, he quickly looked away.

"You're right, Daphne."

"About what?"

"We should go. It's late, so come on."

She felt like Cinderella in the garden after the coach had turned back into a pumpkin.

Hesitantly she took his hand and they walked back to the valet. Once there, Niles handed the attendant his ticket and a handsome tip. Within less than a minute, the car pulled up in front of them and seconds later they were driving away from the gorgeous McCaw Hall Opera House.

The blissful smile that Niles had worn all evening was no longer visible and when she opened her mouth to speak, he hurriedly turned on the radio, filling the car with sounds from the popular classical music station.

A lump formed in Daphne's throat and she stared out the window at the starry sky, blinking back tears.

Their magical evening had been ruined... and all because she couldn't bring herself to say what was in her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

He drove faster than normal, scaring her a bit. Daphne knew that Niles would never hurt her, but the way he was driving in short, rough motions told her that he was more than a little upset by what she didn't say.

As if by a twist of fate, she looked up in surprise to see that they were across the street from a popular all-night diner.

Even though they were no longer at the opera and this was hardly a romantic setting, it didn't mean that their magical night had to come to an end.

"Niles, can we-."

"You can call me. _Dr. Crane_ now, Daphne." Niles said sharply. "I mean... We're hardly on a date anymore."

The words hurt but she knew that they were most likely deserved. After all, she had hurt him. A tear fell onto her cheek before she even realized that she was crying and she quickly brushed it away.

Swallowing hard, she spoke again.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane."

"It's all right." He said with an irritated sigh.

"Dr. Crane, why don't we get a bite to eat? I'm a bit hungry and-."

Wordlessly he made a u-turn and pulled the car into a parking space in front of the diner.

She started to open the passenger side door, but within seconds he was opening it for her, taking her hand to help her out of the car.

The thoughtful gesture made her smile.

"You're such a gentleman, Dr. Crane."

Before he could reply, she took his arm and together they walked into the diner.

To her dismay, the place was filled to capacity with rowdy teenager who were laughing and carrying on.

Oldies tunes played in the background; her favorite Beach Boys tune but it could barely be heard over the commotion.

It was just the sort of scene that would cause Niles extreme stress.

A young woman dressed in a pink sweater and blue poodle skirt appeared before them, wearing a smile that seemed larger than life. She was much too cheerful for Daphne's taste.

"Hi! Welcome to the Emerald City Diner! I'm Laura! Table for two?"

Daphne looked at the colorful laminated menus that Laura held in her hand.

"Yes, please."

"Okay, right this way!"

When Laura began to lead them to their table, Daphne reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Actually Laura, I'm sorry. I've changed me mind. We won't need that table after all."

She turned to Niles and touched his arm. "I'm afraid it's a bit loud in here for us. You see, me friend here-."

"It's all right Daphne. We can stay."

"Are you sure, Dr. Crane? Because-."

"It's fine."

"Okay, table for two please." Daphne said to Laura, giving Niles a grateful smile. She knew this was hardly his ideal choice and the fact that he'd agreed to stay meant the world to her.

He truly was a wonderful man, but she'd known that for a long time. She only wished she'd taken the opportunity to tell him earlier instead of hurting him the way she had.

When pain filled her heart, she pushed it away, determined to find a way to make him happy again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Right this way, ma'am."

The formality made Daphne cringe. She was hardly old enough to be called "ma'am".

That was a word she only used for her teachers, her mother or her Grammy Moon. But Laura was so young that Daphne supposed it was only natural to be so formal.

"Here we are."

Daphne stopped suddenly when she realized that Laura had led them to a table not two feet from a large group of kids who were so loud that her ears began to hurt.

"Actually, Laura... Would it be all right if we took that table right over there in the corner?"

Laura seemed surprised by Daphne's choice, but she shrugged and led them to the small booth in the corner.

"Are you sure this will be satisfactory?"

Daphne smiled. Usually hostesses weren't this thoughtful but she could tell that Laura's thoughtfulness was sincere.

"Yes, this will do nicely." Daphne said.

"Well, here you are. Mark will be here in a few minutes to take your order."

"Thank you, Laura."

When Daphne and Niles had settled themselves into the tiny booth, she smiled and took his hand.

"I hope this table is okay. I'm sorry it's so loud in here, but I think this table is a bit quieter and we'll be able to have more privacy."

"Yes, it's..."

"Dr. Crane?"

"Yes, Daphne?"

"I feel terrible about earlier. I-I mean..."

"Hi! I'm Mark! What can I get you?"

Daphne blinked in surprise, realizing that they hadn't even looked at their menus. Quickly she and Niles began searching the contents of the colorful menus.

"I'll have the omelet with a side of hash browns and a cup of tea." Daphne said.

"And for you, Sir?"

"Um... I'll have the Number 16 and a cup of black coffee, please." Niles replied.

"Oh... That's a very sensible choice, Dr. Crane!" Daphne said in an attempt to add a bit of humor to the moment. "Your father would be proud!"

"Well, I'm not very hungry so I figured that the light breakfast plate would be a good solution."

His pained look caused her to stare at him in alarm and she put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right, Dr. Crane?"

He sighed deeply, letting her know that he was anything but okay.

She grabbed the drink menu from the holder and flipped through the pages without actually reading it. And finally, she turned to him.

"Dr. Crane... about earlier. There's something I need to-."

"Oh look, Daphne. Our food is here!" Niles said a little too enthusiastically.

"Great." She said without much enthusiasm at all. "I'm famished."

"Can I get you anything else?"

The question made Daphne sigh. "No, I think we're all right. Thank you, Mark."

When Mark was gone, she turned to Niles.

"Dr. Crane? There's something I need to say."

"All right." Niles said taking a sip of his coffee. He was about to reach for his fork when she grabbed his hand.

"I-I need to say this now, or I might not be able to do it at all."

"What is it?"

"I... I'm so sorry I hurt you... before. When you said those beautiful words to me, I-I didn't quite know what to say."

"It's fine, Daphne. I understand. If you don't feel the same way, it's only natural to-."

"Dr. Crane, forgive my rudeness but I don't think you do understand. You see... it's not that I don't feel the same way about you because I do. I just..."

His eyes widened a smile curved on his mouth. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

She was so nervous she could hardly breathe.

"I can't understand why this is so difficult. I mean you're me best friend and-."

"Thank you Daphne. You can tell me anything, so just say it. Please?"

The breath she'd been holding in came out in a rush. "All right."

She took his hands in hers, caressing his soft skin with her thumb. Usually men's hands were rough but not Niles. He took great care of his appearance and his skin was no exception.

"Dr. Crane... I think I love you too."

A boyish grin crossed his face and he looked as though he might cry.

"Oh, Dr. Crane, I didn't mean to-."

Before she knew what was happening, he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

Around them the patrons in the diner gave cat calls and whistles, mixed with applause and sighs.

But all she could hear was the beating of her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Before she was ready, Niles drew back and looked around in embarrassment.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, kissing him again.

"It seems we have an audience."

Niles' nervous laugh sounded like that of a little boy; a sound that Daphne found completely adorable. "Maybe we should-."

"Nonsense." Daphne said. "They're just jealous because you're the most handsome man in the room."

He blushed deeply and kissed her hand. "Or perhaps they're looking at you. You're absolutely stunning and I bet they've never seen an angel in their diner before."

Daphne touched his cheek and kissed him again. "You always say the most perfect things."

"I love you, Daphne." He said, brushing a fallen lock of hair from her face.

"Well, we should probably get going. Your father is going to wonder what happened to us-and your brother might not be too happy either."

Niles sighed. "I suppose all good things must come to an end."

"Only this wonderful evening." Daphne reminded him. "But my love for you will last forever."

He gasped in surprise at her comment. "Oh Daphne..."

"Here's your bill." Mark said with a smile. "Can I get you anything else?"

Daphne smiled at Niles. "No, thank you. I have everything I could ever want right here."

Niles reached into his pocket for his wallet, placing his Platinum Visa on the table.

Almost instantly, Daphne took the credit card and handed it back to him.

"No, Dr. Crane. Allow me."

The card was replaced with a handful of bills from her purse, prompting Niles to touch her hand.

"Daphne, no..."

"I insist." She said with a smile. "You went to so much trouble to show me a wonderful evening, it's the least I can do. But I think I've had quite enough of this place, so why don't we get out of here?"

Niles grinned and kissed her deeply, no longer caring that people were watching them.

"That's the most wonderful idea I've heard all night!" Niles said, practically sprinting out of the diner.

When they got to the car, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again.

"What was that for?"

"Because I love you." Niles replied.

"Why Dr. Crane, I can't believe it!"

Niles looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"You've finally managed to steal my heart."

"Well it's only fair..." Niles said, leaning his forehead against hers to kiss her

once more. .

"You stole mine long before now."

(TBC)


	5. Chapter 5

When Niles' car came to a stop in the Elliot Bay Towers parking garage, Daphne found herself fighting back tears.

She'd just had the most wonderful night of her life and now it was about to come to an end.

After he helped her out of the car, Niles took her hand. Together they walked into the building, nodding politely to the doorman who looked at them curiously.

"Good evening, Miss Moon; Dr. Crane."

As they reached the elevator doors, Niles kissed Daphne's cheek. Noticing the doorman watching them, Daphne blushed deeply.

"H-hello Milton." She said, quickly averting his eyes.

Niles pushed the button for the elevator and when the doors opened, she felt a twinge of disappointment. For in just a few minutes, she and Niles would have to say goodnight.

A ridiculous tear escaped and she quickly brushed it away, hoping he hadn't seen.

Blissfully alone in the elevator, Daphne took the opportunity to kiss him once more but all too soon the doors opened, revealing the door to condo 1901.

And suddenly the threat of tears returned.

Her hand trembled as she inserted her key into the lock, jumping in surprise when it opened automatically.

"Oh!"

"You're late!"

Niles and Daphne exchanged confused glances.

"Dad, what are you doing up?"

"I told you I'd wait up for you, didn't I?" Martin snapped.

"Well, yes Mr. Crane, but we thought you were kidding." Daphne laughed.

"I never kid when it comes to making sure my son is okay. That goes for you too, Daphne. I was this close to calling the cops."

"We're perfectly fine, Mr. Crane. Niles and I just stopped for a bite to eat. But I'm sorry for making you worry. I guess we should have called."

"It's all right, Daphne. As long as you're okay. You had a good time, right?"

"Oh yes... it was wonderful." Daphne sighed dreamily.

Niles smiled and discreetly squeezed her hand.

"Well, I'm going to bed and let you kids say goodnight." Martin said motioning for Eddie to follow him. "Glad you had a good time, though. Frasier wasn't too happy about it. But I told him not to worry about a thing. You two are just good friends and he had nothing to worry about. That's the way it ought to be. There's nothing like romance to ruin a good friendship."

Daphne swallowed hard, unable to bring herself to look at Niles. Instead she forced herself to smile at Martin and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Mr. Crane. I'm sorry for keeping you up so late."

"That's all right. Goodnight, Daphne. Goodnight, Niles."

"Goodnight, Dad."

Daphne watched with a smile as Martin hobbled out of the living room with his cane; Eddie following close behind.

And then they were alone.


	6. Chapter 6

"I suppose I should be getting to bed soon. It is rather late." Daphne said.

"Thank you, Niles... for such a wonderful evening."

"It was my pleasure, Daphne."

She kissed him deeply and then held him close, not wanting to let him go.

After a long moment he drew back. "I should be going home." He whispered into her hair.

"No... Please... just hold me for a bit longer." She sighed, clutching to him.

He held her closer and kissed her cheek. When he drew back once more, she looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Thank you, Daphne."

"What on earth are you thankin' me for?"

"For making me happier than I ever dreamed. You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that you love me, Daphne. This is a wonderful dream come true."

They kissed again and he brushed a tear from her cheek.

"Please don't cry, my angel."

"I love you, Niles. I can't imagine being apart from you."

"I love you too, Daphne. But I should go. Frasier and Dad won't be too happy if they find us like this."

"Then we'll just have to keep our love a secret." Daphne said.

In response, Niles kissed her once more, and she slid her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer.

All too soon the kiss ended and he headed for the door.

"I'll see you soon, my love."

She watched as he pushed the call button for the elevator and waited for the doors to open. As he stepped inside he gave a small wave and blew her a kiss before the doors closed.

With a sigh, she turned out the living room light and headed for her bedroom.

Minutes later she was dressed in her pajamas and curled up in her bed with her romance novel. But she couldn't help imagining that she was curled up next to someone else;

Niles.

She missed him terribly.

The tears she'd been holding back streamed down her cheeks and she brushed them away, wondering why she was crying over something so ridiculous. She'd seen Niles every day since she first met him. Surely she would see him again in the morning.

But tomorrow seemed so far away.

Unable to concentrate on her book, she slid deeper into the blankets and turned out the light, content for the time being to see Niles in her dreams.

**THE END**

_**A/N:**__**I have to thank Kristen for writing such a wonderful story "Daphne's First Opera" on which this story is a sequel and literally begins where that story ends.**_

_** For those of you who have been reading this story since I first posted it, the original synopsis indicated that the story was to be much longer; saying that Niles and Daphne find it hard to keep their relationship from their family and friends. I have decided to expand on that idea and write it as a sequel called "Stolen Moments" which has just been posted. In the meantime, I felt it best to give this story some closure. **_

_**As always, thank you all for reading and for your reviews! **_


End file.
